


Epäonnistunut naimakauppa

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Gen, Prinssi Edwardin saari, Romantiikkaa ja vehkeilyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eletään 1920-luvun alkua Prinssi Edwardin saarella. Orion ja Walburga Black päättävät, että pojalle olisi jo korkea aika löytää morsian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epäonnistunut naimakauppa

**Author's Note:**

> Luin mökillä L.M. Montgomeryn Annan jäähyväiset ja siitä innostuneena halusin sijoittaa Siriuksen ja Remuksen ja pari muutakin tuttua hahmoa vähän samantyyppiseen miljööseen ja asetelmaan. Ja tässä tää nyt sitten on!

Herra Black alkoi olla jo vanha mies. Hän huomasi sen omassa kirjastossaan eräänä torstaipäivänä juuri iltapäiväteen jälkeen, kun saksalainen klassikko lipsahti hänen sylistään lattialle ja hän kurkotti nostamaan sitä eikä saanutkaan enää selkäänsä suoristettua. Kaikeksi onneksi Oljo sattui olemaan kerrosta ylempänä omassa huoneessaan lukemassa lehti-ilmoituksia, tai mitä se sitten olikaan mitä palvelijat tekivät vapaa-aikanaan, varsinkin sellaiset hieman iäkkäät ja yksinkertaiset mutta kieltämättä erinomaisen uskolliset kuten Oljo. Ja kun Oljo oli kohtuullisen huhuilun jälkeen rymistellyt kirjastoon ja auttanut herra Blackin takaisin nojatuoliinsa, hän istui aikansa katselemassa kirjahyllyä ja pohtimassa, että tässä ne vanhat päivät sitten ilmeisesti olivat.  
  
Niin se oli. Hänestä oli vaivihkaa tullut vanha. Hän käytti jo melkoisen määrän sokeria teessään ja joinain aamuina sängystä ylös nouseminen tuntui suurelta haasteelta oikuttelevan selän takia. Ylpeä hän ei kuitenkaan ollut koskaan ollut, ja siitä hän oli aina tuntenut jonkinlaista salaista mielihyvää. Hän oli tosin tullut ottaneeksi ylpeän vaimon, mikä jälkikäteen ajateltuna oli luultavasti vain hyvä asia. Walburga oli aina tuntunut olevan kiinnostuneempi suvun perinnön säilyttämisestä kuin hän itse. Walburga käski hänen suoristaa kauluksensa ja selkänsä ennen perhejuhlia ja Walburga asetteli käytävien seinille kuvia kuolleista, tuimannäköisistä sukulaisista. Toisinaan hän pohti, mitä hän olisi tehnyt ilman Walburgaa, ja päätyi yleensä siihen, että luultavasti hän olisi muuttanut jo aikaa sitten pienempään taloon, hiivannut kuvat kuolleista sukulaisista jonkun toisen ullakolle ja käyttänyt paljon enemmän aikaa seikkailuromaaniensa hiomiseen. Walburga ei ollut koskaan oikein ymmärtänyt hänen kirjallisia pyrkimyksiään, mutta hän ei ollut siitä kovin tuohtunut, koska hän itse ei enää jaksanut edes arvailla Walburgan aivoituksia.  
  
Viime aikoina Walburga oli kuitenkin toistuvasti vihjaillut, että pojalle pitäisi löytää sopiva morsian, ja istuessaan nojatuolissa potemassa kiukuttelevaa selkäänsä Orion Black totesi, että niinhän se kerta kaikkiaan oli. Hän oli toki toivonut, että asia ratkeaisi itsestään. Jo ennen suursotaa Walburga oli silloin tällöin pitänyt kutsuja, joille oli haalittu kunniallisten perheiden sopivanikäisiä tyttäriä. Kun Regulus oli muutamaa vuotta myöhemmin kadonnut Ranskassa, Walburga oli vaipunut joksikin aikaa niin perusteellisen pahantuulisuuden valtaan, että Orion oli arvellut kutsujenpidon olevan lopullisesti olo. Vaimo oli kuitenkin piristynyt, kun Sirius oli palannut Euroopasta arpi vasemmassa olkapäässään mutta muutoin ehjänä. Siitä pitäen morsiankokelaita oli houkuteltu lähikaupungeista niin suurella päättäväisyydellä, että osa poistui kutsujen jälkeen Grimmauld Placen jykevistä porteista kasvot yhä kalpeina ja sydän hakaten.  
  
Sirius ei kuitenkaan suostunut kiintymään yhteenkään tytöistä. Orion kyllä ymmärsi häntä. Siriuksessa oli aina ollut tiettyä levottomuutta, samanlaista kuin hänen seikkailuromaaniensa sankareissa. Toisinaan hän oli arvellut, että ehkä Sirius löytäisi jonkun nuoren opettajattaren tai sairaanhoitajattaren ja karkaisi naimisiin, mutta sitäkään ei toistaiseksi ollut tapahtunut. Ja koska hänen selkäänsä oli nyt alkanut kolottaa näin vimmatusti ja hänen hiuksissaan kieltämättä oli jo enemmän harmaata kuin mustaa, hänen oli ehkä aika ottaa Walburgan tuimat katseet todesta ja ryhtyä tuumasta toimeen.  
  
Kun Orion illalla ehdotti Walburgalle, että ehkä esikoiselle tosiaan pitäisi löytää puoliso, Walburga käytti raskainta huokaisuaan ja jatkoi pitkien, mustien hiustensa letittämistä.  
  
”Eihän tässä toisaalta mikään kiire ole”, Orion sanoi sitten iänikuisella jutustelevalla äänensävyllään, joka oli alkanut vuosien varrella raivostuttaa Walburgaa aivan mahdottomasti, ”mutta meistä alkaa tulla vanhoja, kultaseni, ja näkisin mielelläni ensimmäiset lapsenlapseni haudan tältä puolen – ”  
  
”Jos Sirius ei ole mennyt avioon ennen kuin minä kuolen”, Walburga keskeytti, ” – niin paha hänet periköön. Sellaista minä en toden totta aio sietää. Hänen todellakin on jo otettava vaimo, ja minä uskon nyt löytäneeni sopivan.”  
  
”Ai niinkö”, Orion sanoi rauhallisella äänellä. Toisinaan Walburga pohti, puhuiko Orion kenties aivan tahallaan sitä rauhallisemmin mitä kiihkeämmin hänen vaimonsa olisi halunnut riidellä. Monta kertaa hän oli kironnut kaksikymmentäviisivuotiasta itseään – miten komealta Orion olikaan silloin näyttänyt, niin tuimalta ja sisukkaalta! Ja kuinka Walburga olikaan odottanut, että pääsisi muuttamaan keskelle kaupunkia, valtavaan vanhaan kivitaloon, ja kuinka Orion pitelisi häntä käsivarsillaan ja hääyönä kantaisi hänet sänkyyn ja pyyhkisi hellästi mutta vahvasti hiukset sivuun hänen kasvoiltaan ennen kuin kumartuisi suutelemaan häntä.  
  
No, talo sentään oli hieno ja rahaakin oli aina riittänyt, ja pojat olivat perineet isänsä ulkonäön ja vain osan hänen saamattomuudestaan. Useimpina päivinä Walburga piti itseään kohtuullisen onnekkaana. Hänen romanttiset toiveensa eivät ehkä olleet toteutuneet, mutta hän oli melko varma, että suurin osa aviomiehistä osoittautui lopulta korkeintaan keskinkertaisiksi. Joskus hän oli toivonut, että Orion ottaisi rakastajattaren. Se sentään olisi osoittanut jonkinmoista sisua. Orion kuitenkin istui vain illasta toiseen kirjastossaan lukemassa pölyisiä kirjoja tai työhuoneessaan kynäilemässä niitä tarinoitaan. Kerran Walburga oli uhannut polttaa nipun käsinkirjoitettuja liuskoja, ja silloin Orion oli melkein jyrähtänyt hänelle. Sinä iltana hän oli hyräillyt lähtiessään puutarhaan tarkistamaan, oliko puutarhuri muistanut kastella ruusut.  
  
”No, kuka se onnekas tyttö on?” Orion kysyi nyt varovaisen uteliaasti, ja Walburga muistutti itseään äänettömästi kaikesta siitä, mitä kaupungin naiset häneltä kadehtivat. Mitä hän olisikaan tehnyt sisukkaalla aviomiehellä, kun hänellä oli Pariisissa ommellut verhot ja kaupungin suurimmat ikkunat!  
  
”Se onnekas tyttö on Alice Prewett”, Walburga sanoi. ”Prewettit ovat palanneet Euroopasta ja ovat kaupungissa ainakin tämän talven. Näin Alicen Euphemia Potterin luona toissaviikolla. Hän on sievä ja sanavalmis eikä vielä naimisissa, ja Prewettit ovat sentään menestyneet kohtuullisen hyvin kauppiaina. Jos Sirius ei ota häntä, voimme varmaan ruveta suunnittelemaan talon antamista puutarhurille.”  
  
”Älähän nyt”, Orion sanoi onnistumatta kuulostamaan lainkaan järkyttyneeltä siitä ajatuksesta, että Grimmauld Place ja koko Blackin suvun hopeakettuja tarhaamalla kerätty omaisuus olisivat päätyneet puutarhurin haltuun, ”eivät kai asiat sentään niin huonosti ole. Sirius on vasta nuori mies. Kyllä hän jonkun löytää.”  
  
”Huomenillalla hän löytää Alice Prewettin päivälliseltä. Ja tällä kertaa minä en anna hänen luovuttaa yhtä helpolla kuin niiden muiden kanssa. Tällä kertaa minä vaikka henkilökohtaisesti varmistan, että hän päätyy naimisiin.”  
  
Orion ei sanonut siihen enää mitään. Walburga käänsi miehelle selkänsä. Alice Prewett ei ollut ihan sitä mitä hän oli pojilleen suunnitellut, mutta Siriuksen oli jo korkea aika mennä naimisiin. Hän oli alkanut jo nähdä painajaisia, että Siriukselle kävisi niin kuin Euphemian ainoalle pojalle, joka oli nainut köyhän punatukkaisen maalaistytön ja nimittänyt onnetonta harkintakykyään _rakkaudeksi_. Sellaista hän ei kerta kaikkiaan voisi suvaita.  Euphemia tosin ei näyttänyt olleen moksiskaan, muta siinä naisessa olikin aina ollut jotain outoa.  
  
**  
  
Toisen ruokalajin kohdalla Walburga alkoi tuntea epätavallisen hymyn nykivän suupieliään. Alice Prewett oli ollut kerrassaan loistaa valinta, ja olihan hän tiennyt sen alusta asti, mutta siitä huolimatta hän ei muistanut, milloin olisi ollut yhtä tyytyväinen itseensä, ellei sitten ruokailusalin verhot valittuaan. Tyttöhän suorastaan hoiti homman hänen puolestaan. Sirius oli aluksi rypistellyt hänelle vähän otsaansa, heittänyt muutaman vihaisen katseen tajuttuaan, että toisella puolella päivällispöytää istui varsin viehättävä tyttö, mutta nyt Sirius pureskeli paistiaan jo lähes hyväntuulisen näköisenä. Jopa Orion oli heittänyt muutaman iloisesti yllättyneen katseen Walburgan suuntaan, ja hän oli jalomielisesti teeskennellyt, ettei huomannut niitä.  
  
Alice Prewett ei ollut Charlottetownin seurapiirien suurin kaunotar, sen Walburga kyllä myönsi. Tytöllä oli kuitenkin varsin sievä vaaleanruskea tukka, joka oli muodikkaasti letitetty, hieman turhan estoton mutta kieltämättä kaunis hymy sekä kirkkaat, siniset silmät, joissa Orion olisi varmaan sanonut olevan _tuiketta._ Walburga hymähti mielessään. Hän ei Alicen silmien tuikkeesta välittänyt, mutta hän ei todellakaan aikonut odottaa, että hänen vanhin ja nyttemmin ainoa poikansa vanhenisi ilman sopivaa vaimoa. Ja vaikka hän ei aikonut myöntää sitä edes itselleen, hän kyllä piti napakkuudesta, jolla Alice vastasi Orionin puolivillaisiin lauseisiin. Puolessa välissä kyyhkysenrintaa Alice sai Siriuksen nauramaan ääneen, ja Walburga alkoi pohtia, pitäisikö häävastaanottoa varten teettää uudet verhot.  
  
”No niin”, Orion sanoi hyväntahtoisesti, kun Walburga oli hätistänyt tämän ruusunpunaiseksi sisustettuun huoneeseen, jota hän kutsui pieneksi salongiksi, ”hänhän on oikein mukava tyttö.”  
  
”He saavat mennä ennen syksyä naimisiin”, Walburga sanoi ja vilkaisi takan päältä tuijottavaa esi-isää, kun Orion otti pitkän siemauksen viinilasistaan. ”Me voimme ottaa sen isoimman huoneen länsiseinustalta, niin että he saavat meidän makuuhuoneemme. Mutta emme voi antaa Alicen osallistua sisustusvalintoihin, ennen kuin olemme varmistaneet, että hänellä on hyvä maku.”  
  
”Ehkä Sirius ei edes pidä hänestä”, Orion totesi mietteliäästi viinilasinsa takaa.  
  
”Pidä!” Walburga parahti. Sivuoven kolahduksesta päätellen Sirius ja Alice olivat siirtyneet puutarhaan katselemaan ruusuja, joten ääntä ei tarvinnut säästellä. ”Eihän tällä ole mitään tekemistä pitämisen kanssa.”  
  
”Ehkä ei”, Orion sanoi täysin selkärangattomasti.  
  
Kun Walburga oli mennyt oikomaan sohvatyynyjä, Orion nousi tuolistaan ja käveli ikkunan luo välittämättä selkänsä vihoittelusta. Hän joutui kurkistelemaan hetken, ennen kuin Sirius ja Alice pujahtivat näkösälle omenapuiden katveesta, mutta eihän hän edes olisi voinut lähteä mihinkään joutumatta taas Walbugan määrätietoisuuden osumareitille. Hänen oli tosin myönnettävä, että jälleen kerran Walburga näytti saavan maailman taipumaan tahtonsa mukaan. Alice tosiaan osoitti Siriukselle muuan kukkapenkkiä ja sanoi jotain ja - hyvä tavaton – nojasi hetken Siriuksen käsivarteen, ja Sirius vain nauroi. Ehkäpä olisi tosiaan paras ruveta keräilemään käsikirjoituksia kasaan siltä varalta, että talon suurimmat huoneet pitäisi pian luovuttaa nuorelleparille.  
  
Ei hän ollut lainkaan pahoillaan, ei toki. Hän tietenkin toivoi, että Sirius saisi kokea elämässään hieman enemmän seikkailuja kuin hän itse, mutta poikahan oli ollut jo sodassa ja ainakaan se ei ollut näyttänyt tekevän tälle mitään hyvää. Kenties lähestyvä avioliitto saisi Siriuksen kiinnostumaan myös perheen liiketoimista. Orion pohdiskeli huolestuneena, pitäisikö hänen kenties patistaa Siriusta vierailemaan kanssaan jollakulla perheen turkistarhoista. Hän itse oli havainnut tuntevansa kummallista levottomuutta aina silloin, kun joutui katsomaan hopeakettua silmiin.  
  
Hänen ajatuksensa olivat puolittain ketuissa vielä silloinkin, kun Sirius kolisteli sisään. Alice oli haettu jo hetkeä aiemmin, ja Orion oli vilkaissut uteliaana kärryjä, joita näytti vetävän kaksi valkoista hevosta. Walburga ei ollut koskaan pitänyt hevosista, kuulemma ne haisivatkin pahalta. Avioliittonsa alkuaikoina Orion oli yrittänyt keksiä keinoja livahtaa tallille ilman, että vaimo saisi sitä selville, mutta vanhemmiten hän oli luovuttanut, Walburgalla kun oli erehtymätön nenä kaiken muun lisäksi.  
  
”Milloin näet hänet seuraavan kerran?” Walburga kuului kysyvän Siriukselta käytävässä.  
  
”Huomenna”, Sirius vastasi. Orion painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Toisinaan hän mietti, että hänen vaimonsa ja poikansa muistuttivat toisiaan kummallisen paljon, ikään kuin hänet itsensä olisi aivan kokonaan sivuutettu. Molemmat osasivat halutessaan puhua niin kuin olisivat omistaneet puoli kaupunkia, mikä tavallaan oli tottakin. ”Menemme markkinoille Alicen serkun kanssa. Haen heidät kymmeneltä.”  
  
”Markkinoille!” Walburga sanoi äänellä, jolla olisi voinut sanoa myös vaikkapa _Etelänavalle_. ”Miksi ihmeessä? Voitte aivan hyvin seurustella meidän pienessä salissamme. Oljo saa keittää teille teetä.”  
  
”Emme tarvitse vaunuja”, Sirius sanoi, ”aiomme nimittäin kävellä.”  
  
”Hieno nainen ei kävele”, Walburga sanoi, ”käsken ajuria olemaan valmiina heti aamiaisen jälkeen. Sirius, toivon että otat tämän tällä kertaa vakavasti.”  
  
”Äiti hyvä”, Sirius sanoi, ”sinun pitäisi keksiä itsellesi jotain tekemistä. Euphemia Potter on kuulemma alkanut harrastaa hyväntekeväisyyttä, ehkä se sopisi sinullekin.”  
  
Orion melkein nielaisi viiniä väärään kurkkuun.  
  
”Meidän kaikkien täytyy kantaa omat ristimme”, Walburga sanoi jähmeästi. Orion yritti suoristaa selkäänsä, mutta se ei oikein totellut. Kenkien kannat kopisivat rappusissa ja Walburgan raskas hame laahasi tutunkuuloisesti lattiaa pitkin, ja sitten tuli hiljaista.  
  
”Kautta Merlinin parran”, Sirius mutisi ja harppoi keittiöön.  
  
**  
  
Sirius Black ei ollut aivan Charlottetownin tavoitelluin poikamies, mutta se johtui luultavasti hänen äidistään. Lapsesta asti Alice oli viettänyt kaupungissa ainakin muutaman kuukauden vuodessa, kun hänen isänsä oli hoidellut liiketoimiaan ja äitinsä tutkinut kangaskauppojen antia, ja viime vuosina hän oli kuullut yllättävän paljon supinaa Walburga Blackin jäätävästä katseesta. Ilmeisesti nainen saattoi katsoa tyttöä päivällispöydän yli aivan yhtäkkiä niin tuimasti, että tyttörukka sai olla hyvillään ellei tukehtunut silloiseen suupalaseensa.  
  
Ehkä Alice tosiaan oli lähtenyt päivälliselle Grimmauld Placeen pääasiassa silkasta uteliaisuudesta. Hänen oli kuitenkin pakko myöntää, että Siriuksessa oli sitä jotakin, tai ainakin aikamoinen annos itsepäisyyttä ja ulkonäköä. Päättäväisestä leuasta ja pistävistä silmistä huolimatta miehessä oli myös jotain murheellista, mikä tuntui olevan ominaista sodasta palanneille – ikään kuin sekä ylpeät lauseet että ajoittaiset naurahdukset olisivat olleet vain viitta parantumattoman surun yllä.  
  
Tämä kaikki sai Alicen jo hiukan toivomaan, ettei hän olisi korvaansa loksauttanut ajatukselle tarttua Walburga Blackin kutsuun. Hän kerta kaikkiaan piti Siriuksesta enemmän kuin oli ennakoinut, ja vieläpä tämän pelottavasta äidistä huolimatta. Grimmauld Place oli toki ylen synkeä ja kolkko vanha talo, jossa edelliset sukupolvet tuntuivat yhä kummittelevan ja kaikki sisään pyrkivä valo hukkui heti tummasävyisiin verhoihin ja mattoihin, mutta puutarha oli verrattoman kaunis, ja eihän ollut Siriuksen vika, että hän oli iänikuisen vanhan suvun viimeinen toivo. Siriuksen tarkkaan kätketty lohduttomuus oli kuitenkin se, mikä eniten sai hänet toivomaan, että hän olisi vain huitaissut kättään ja lähtenyt tyttökaveriensa kanssa teelle. Mutta tehty mikä tehty, ja nyt näytti siltä, että Sirius ihan todella viihtyi hänen seurassaan, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, miten hän torjuisi tämän hienovaraisesti, jos nyt kaikkein kummallisin tapahtuisi ja mies päättäisi kosia.  
  
Taikuri hypähti jostain Alicen eteen ja sai hänet hetkeksi hylkäämään synkät mietteensä. Katsellessaan kömpelöä korttitemppua hän piti vaivihkaa silmällä Siriusta, joka kävi parhaillaan kepeää keskustelua hänen serkkunsa kanssa. Hän oli ehtinyt pyytää koko jupakkaa Remukselta anteeksi monta kertaa jo ennen kuin Sirius oli ilmestynyt heidän kaupunkiasuntonsa ovelle täsmällisesti kymmeneltä. Tokihan hän oli ajatellut, että serkun kanssa tehdyt suunnitelmat olisivat saaneet Siriuksen kohteliaasti väistymään ja kiinnittämään katseensa seuraavaan äitinsä viittaamaan morsianehdokkaaseen, mutta kun ei! Sirius oli vain kohauttanut olkapäitään ja todennut, että hän veisi mielellään markkinoille sekä Alicen että sattumoisin vierailulla olleen serkun. Kotiin palattuaan Alice oli käyttänyt ainakin puoli tuntia siihen, että suostutteli Remusta lähtemään markkinoille, joille hän oli sanonut heidän olevan menossa. Jos Walburga olisi saanut tietää hänen valehdelleen vanhimmalle pojalleen, hänelle olisi varmasti käynyt yhtä huonosti kuin mille tahansa Blackien hopeaketuista.  
  
Markkinat eivät tietenkään olleet kummoiset. Oli jos jonkinmoista viihdykettä ennustajasta kahlekuninkaaseen, joka oli köytetty torin keskellä olevaan puuhun jo tunti sitten eikä ollut vieläkään päässyt irti vaan alkoi jo hieman hermostua. Hedelmäkauppiaat myivät hedelmiä, jäätelökauppiaat myivät jäätelöä ja kangaskauppiaat myivät kangasta. Sirius oli aluksi yrittänyt ostaa Alicelle jotain, huivista oli ollut puhetta, mutta siinä vaiheessa hänen omatuntonsa oli kolkuttanut jo niin kovaa, että hän oli visusti kieltäytynyt kaikista huomionosoituksista. Remus oli ilmeisesti aistinut hänen hätänsä, koska serkku oli kysynyt Siriukselta jotain sota-aikoihin liittyvää ja siitä asti nuo kaksi olivat keskustelleet lähinnä keskenään. Alice muistutti itseään, että hänen pitäisi todellakin kiittää Remusta sitten, kun he lopulta pääsisivät täältä kotiin.  
  
Eihän hän nyt voinut väittää, etteikö hän kertaa tai kahta olisi saattanut vilkaista Siriuksen suuntaan ja pohtia, millaista olisi ollut olla rouva Black. Kun hän kuvitelmissaan tuuletti Grimmauld Placen huolellisesti, lähetti Walburgan pitkälle lomalle Eurooppaan ja osti ketturahoilla talon täyteen moderneja tauluja niiden tuijottavien mustatukkaisten miesten tilalle, ajatusleikki alkoi jo näyttää varsin valoisalta. Asia kuitenkin oli niin, että hänen sydämensä kerta kaikkiaan sykki jo toiseen suuntaan, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, miten hän sanoisi Siriukselle, että oli vain halunnut tavata kuuluisan poikamiehen ja kokea tämän äidin hyytävän katseen.  
  
Kun Remus tarttui hänen käsivarteensa, hän hätkähti niin että melkein hyppäsi ohi kävelevän hevosen alle. Pelastuttuaan täpärästi hän suoristi hameensa helmoja ja pisti samalla merkille, että Sirius katsoi melkoisen ihailevasti Remusta, jonka luja ote oli estänyt Alicea ruhjoutumasta maalaishevosen kavioiden sekaan. Hyvä tavaton, mitä hän olikaan mennyt tekemään! Mies vaikutti todella pitävän hänestä, mutta hän ei kerta kaikkiaan voinut ottaa Siriusta.  
  
”Olemme nähneet tuon taikurin jo kolmesti”, Sirius sanoi viitaten kohti viittaan ja viiksiin sonnustautunutta miestä. ”Pitäisikö meidän etsiä jostakin jokin ruokapaikka?”  
  
Alice huokaisi helpotuksesta, toivottavasti äänettömästi. Ennen kuin hän ehti ilmoittaa, että hän ja Remus olivat valitettavasti sopineet menevänsä varhaiselle iltapäiväteelle Molly-tädin luo, Remus kuitenkin jostain täysin käsittämättömästä syystä sanoi: ”Loistava idea, minulla alkaakin olla jo nälkä.”  
  
”Remus!” Alice puuskahti ennen kuin onnistui estämään itseään. ”Mehän lupasimme mennä Weasleyille markkinoiden jälkeen. Molly ja Arthur ja kaikki ne lapset odottavat meitä jo malttamattomasti.”  
  
”Mutta vastahan me kävimme heidän luonaan viikonloppuna”, Remus sanoi otsaansa rypistäen.  
  
”Minä suorastaan vaadin, että syötte kanssani”, Sirius sanoi näyttäen hetken pelottavan paljon Walburga Blackilta. ”Itse asiassa satunkin tietämään yhden hyvän paikan tästä lähistöltä.”  
  
Alice aikoi kyllä pistää vastaan, mutta molemmat miehet tuijottivat häntä odottavasti – ja täytyi myöntää, että he todella näyttivät nälkäisiltä. Ehkäpä ei olisi niin paha, jos he vielä söisivät yhdessä, mutta sitten hän toden totta ottaisi etäisyyttä Siriukseen. Kun he lähtivät Siriuksen johdolla kohti ruokapaikkaa, jonka tarkan sijainnin mies sivumennen sanoen näytti unohtaneen, Alice potkaisi naisellisesti ja huomaamattomasti Remusta nilkkaan. Remus vain mulkaisi häntä.  
  
**  
  
”Kerrassaan uskomatonta”, Druella Black sanoi teekuppi kädessään, ”tiedän kyllä että Prewetteistä on tullut melko varakkaita, mutta että naimakauppa _Blackin_ kanssa – ”  
  
”Eikä kenen tahansa Blackin”, sanoi Amelia Susan Bones pisteliäällä äänensävyllä, josta Walburga päätti olla tällä kertaa välittämättä, ”vaan itsensä Grimmauld Placen perijän – ”  
  
”Mitään ei ole vielä päätetty”, Walburga sanoi päättäväisesti.  
  
”Mutta Alice Prewett on käynyt teillä koko kesän sen serkkunsa kanssa”, Euphemia Potter huomautti. Nainen oli hiljattain alkanut virkata pitsiä, mikä näytti sekä eriskummalliselta että tylsältä. ”James sanoo jopa nähneensä heidät silloin tällöin kaupungilla, _kaupungilla_ , voitteko kuvitella kuinka hullunkurisesti nuori sukupolvi puhuu!”  
  
”Kuulin Martha Crouchilta viime sunnuntaina kirkossa, että James on ostanut talon jostain pienestä maalaiskylästä”, Ariana Dumbledore totesi narisevalla äänellään, ja Walburga huomasi jälleen kerran miettivänsä, miten ihmeessä nainen ei vieläkään ollut päätynyt kirkkomaan alle. ”Nuori rouva kuulemma kovasti viihtyy maalla.”  
  
”Me kaikki pidämme Lilystä kovasti”, Euphemia sanoi ja heitti tiukan silmäyksen kohti Walburgaa, joka kieltäytyi ottamasta sitä vastaan. ”Hän on kerrassaan suloinen, ja niin älykäskin. Kukapa olisi meidän nuoruudessamme, että nykyaikana nuoria naisiakin saatetaan sanoa älykkäiksi!”  
  
”Ja että se on vieläpä kehu”, Druella sanoi silmiään pyöritellen. ”Minä olen opettanut tytöilleni pienestä pitäen, että tärkeintä on hyvä avioliitto.”  
  
”Tuskinpa terävät ajatukset korvien välissä pilaavat avioliittoa”, Euphemia totesi. ”Mutta tytöt, ei nyt puhuta minun Jamesistani, kun jännittävämpiäkin asioita tapahtuu. Onko tosiaan niin, että Grimmauld Placen puutarhuri kasvattaa jo ruusuja häitä varten?”  
  
”Asia on vielä kerrassaan auki”, Walburga sanoi, ja toiset huokasivat syvään, paitsi Ariana, jonka huokaisu muuttui nopeasti yskänpuuskaksi. ”Saattaa toki olla, että Sirius löytää vielä jonkun sopivamman ehdokkaan.”  
  
”Häät kyllä piristäisivät kovasti”, Amelia hymähti. ”Muutama vuosi sitten tuntui olevan pelkkiä hautajaisia.”  
  
”Silloin olikin pelkkiä hautajaisia”, sanoi Ariana, jonka hautajaisiin puoli Charlottetownia oli odottanut kutsua jo monta vuosikymmentä. ”Kaikki poikamme kuolivat sodassa.”  
  
”Eipäs nyt synkistellä”, sanoi Druella varsin synkästi. ”Maailman on pakko olla kerrassaan iloinen paikka, kun nappikauppiaan tyttärestä saattaa tulla rouva Black.”  
  
”Prewettit myyvät lankoja, eivät nappeja”, Euphemia korjasi ystävällisesti, ”ja henkilökohtaisesti olen sitä mieltä, että tärkeintä avioliitossa on kumppanin persoonallisuus, ei vanhempien liiketoimet.”  
  
Druella peitti yskähdyksensä kehnosti teekuppiin, Ariana näytti nukahtaneen, Euphemia jatkoi virkkaamista näyttämättä lainkaan pahastuneelta ja Walburga mietti jo kolmatta kertaa tänään, olisiko aika kovistella Siriusta jo kosimaan.  
  
**  
  
Alice Prewett tunsi itsensä kerrassaan huonovointiseksi. Olihan se totta, että hän oli viettänyt lähes koko kesän Sirius Blackin kanssa. Hän ei tietenkään ollut tarkoittanut sitä, mutta niin siinä nyt vain oli käynyt. Aina hän yritti vältellä miestä, ja aina Sirius onnistui ilmestymään hänen ovelleen pyytämään häntä ja Remusta ties minne. Hän oli nähnyt kaikki kaupungin nähtävyydet kolmesti ja päivälliskutsuja sateli, ja Remus, mokoma petturi, ei hienovaraisesta vihjailusta ja sittemmin myös suorasta uhkailusta huolimatta suostunut kieltäytymään Siriuksen ehdotuksista. Alice oli jo alkanut arvella, että ehkä hän oli lapsena tehnyt Remukselle jonkin epätavallisen ilkeän tempun ja siitä syystä serkku kantoi hänelle kauheaa kaunaa. Eikä siinä vielä kaikki, Remus ei edes suostunut lähtemään takaisin maalle, vaan sanoi että kaupunki-ilma teki hyvää hänen lapsena sairastetun tuberkuloosin rasittamille keuhkoilleen, mikä oli niin järjetön väite, että Alice tuli siitä vain vihaiseksi. Itse asiassa hän hämärästi muisti pudottaneensa kerran Remuksen niskaan sammakon tämän nukkuessa.  
  
Koko kesän hän oli odottanut Siriuksen kosintaa ja miettinyt, miten ihmeessä pystyisi kieltäytymään. Sirius ei ollut kuitenkaan kosinut. Kun hän oli hiljattain kysynyt Remukselta, mitä tämä arveli asiasta, Remus oli mennyt jokseenkin punaiseksi ja kierrellyt koko kysymystä, mikä sai hänet epäilemään, että ehkä Sirius oli kertonut Remukselle aikovansa pian kosia ja Remuksella oli sentään vielä jonkinlaisia tunnontuskia jäljellä. Jo pitkään hän oli kaikin keinoin yrittänyt vältellä tilanteita, joissa joutui olemaan kahdestaan Siriuksen kanssa, mikä toisaalta kävi melko helposti, sillä Remus tuntui olevan paikalla koko ajan.  
  
Nyt asiat olivat kuitenkin menneet entistä huonompaan suuntaan. Ensinnäkin Frank oli kirjoittanut hänelle pitkästä aikaa, ja vaikka hän yleensä tunsi lähinnä onnellisia vatsanpuruja Frankin kirjeitä lukiessaan, tällä kertaa kirje oli aiheuttanut hänelle aivan todellista pahoinvointia. Frank kirjoitti tulevansa kaupunkiin ensi viikolla, ja että hän haluaisi ehdottomasti tavata Alicen, ja että toivottavasti he kaksi voisivat viettää hetken kahdestaankin. Ja juuri, kun Alice oli saanut Frankin kirjeen luettua, äiti oli pyyhältänyt sisään hänen huoneeseensa ja sanonut naisten kirkossa kertoneen, että hän oli menossa naimisiin Sirius Blackin kanssa ja että ruusuja kasvatettiin jo.  
  
Koko päivä oli siis mennyt siihen, että Alice oli miettinyt epätoivoisesti, miten pääsisi Siriuksesta eroon nopeasti ja siististi, ja samalla yrittänyt vakuuttaa äidilleen, ettei ollut todellakaan ryhtymässä Grimmauld Placen valtiattareksi ja että vähät välitti ruusuista. Puoli neljän maissa iltapäivällä hän alkoi olla jo kohtuullisen väsynyt, joten kun Sirius ilmestyi heidän etuovelleen pyytämään häntä ja Remusta päivälliselle, hän saattoi kieltäytyä kutsusta melko suorin sanankääntein. Hän ei juurikaan jaksanut kiinnittää huomiota siihen, että Remus vilkaisi häntä melko pahasti ja, ilmeisesti hänen epäkohteliaisuudestaan sisuuntuneena, ilmoitti tulevansa itse mielellään päivälliselle.  
  
Kun ovi oli kolahtanut kiinni ja Siriuksen ja Remuksen juttelu kantautui katukäytävältä, Alice väisteli äitinsä huolestuneet katseet ja lukittautui omaan huoneeseensa paperin ja kynän kanssa. Hänellä ei ollut enää vaihtoehtoja. Oli pakko kertoa Frankille totuus.  
  
**  
  
Charlottetown oli aina vaikuttanut turhan meluiselta ja pölyiseltä. Varsinkin nyt, kun kaduilla alkoi olla hevosten lisäksi myös autoja, Frank huomasi toivovansa kiihkeästi, että olisi voinut jäädä kauniiseen puutaloonsa maaseudulle, missä ilma tuntui raikkaammalta ja merivesi sinisemmältä. Alicen kirje oli kuitenkin saanut hänet säikähtämään, vaikka se olikin selvästi kirjoitettu mahdollisimman kepeään sävyyn. Hän tiesi kyllä, että Alice pelkäsi hänen suuttuvan, ja ehkä hän tosiaan oli hieman vihainen – Alicehan oli antanut ymmärtää olevansa kiinnostunut Sirius Blackista ihan vain jotta voisi myöhemmin nauraa miehen tuimalle äidille ja pölyiselle kotitalolle.  
  
Frank pystyi mainiosti kuvittelemaan, miten Alice olisi matkustanut takaisin maalle ja he olisivat kohdanneet toisensa satamassa laiturilla juuri auringon laskiessa ja muutaman varastetun halauksen jälkeen Alice olisi kertonut koko tarinan valloittavan kaunis suu leveässä hymyssä ja silmät tuikkien. Nyt koko sotku kuitenkin vaikutti vakavammalta. Alicen hiljainen – ilmeisesti poika oli sairastanut lapsena tuberkuloosin ja jäänyt vähän mietteliääksi – serkku Remus oli kuulemma koko kesän ajan ollut esiliinana Alicelle ja Siriukselle, mikä oli toisaalta huojentavaa mutta toisaalta sai Frankin kiristelemään sormiaan tiukemmin nyrkkiin. Eihän esiliinaa tarvittu, mikäli jutussa ei ollut lainkaan tunteita mukana! Tietenkään hän ei epäillyt Alicen rakkautta, mutta silti yön synkimpinä tunteina hän oli antanut itsensä arvailla, saattaisiko Alice kuitenkin suostua Siriuksen kosintaan, mikäli tämä vain ehtisi ensimmäisenä.  
  
Niin ei saanut käydä. Frank Longbottom oli rakastunut Alice Prewettiin jo viisitoistavuotiaana satamalaiturilla. Ensin sota oli keskeyttänyt heidän suunnitelmansa, ja kun siitä oli selvitty, Frankin isä oli kuollut ja Frankin aika oli jonkin aikaa mennyt maatilasta ja äidistä huolehtimiseen. Alice oli ymmärtänyt, suudellut häntä hämärässä suulle, iskenyt silmää ja sanonut, että kyse oli vain pienestä ennakosta. Entä jos Alice oli kyllästynyt odottamaan? Ehkä Charlottetownin ahtaat kadut täynnä hevosia ja autoja olivat hurmanneet Alicen! Ehkä Sirius oli vietellyt Alicen hopeakettuturkeilla ja illallisilla! Ehkä Frank oli jo myöhässä! Hän puri huultaan ja kumartui eteenpäin sanoakseen kuskille, että jos tämä millään viitsisi vähän hoputtaa hevosta, hän olisi oikein kiitollinen.  
  
Kun hän lopulta pysähtyi Alicen perheen kaupunkiasunnon oven eteen, hän huomasi kauhukseen, että hänen jalkansa hieman vapisivat. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja muistutti itseään siitä, että oli sentään selvinnyt suursodan kauhuista, vaikkakin ne edelleen pitivät usein häntä valveilla öisin. Hän pystyisi kyllä suorittamaan kosinnan pyörtymättä.  
  
**  
  
Walburga Black piti itseään naisena, jolla oli rautaiset hermot, ja niin sivumennen sanoen ajattelivat myös kaikki, jotka hänet tunsivat. Hääyönsä jälkeen hän ei ollut kokenut niin karvasta pettymystä, että se olisi saanut hänet häkeltymään. Nyt hän kuitenkin huomasi seisovansa oman ulko-ovensa edessä koko kadun toljotettavana suu hitusen auki, ja kaikki sen takia, että Druella Black oli juuri sanonut hänelle, että Euphemia Potter oli kertonut, että Amelia Bones oli kuullut Elsie Prewettiltä, että Elsien ainoa tytär Alice oli kihloissa Frank Longbottomin kanssa.  
  
Walburga ei tiennyt, kuka Frank Longbottom oli, eikä hän pahemmin välittänyt. Hän ei myöskään tiennyt, että Alice ja Frank olivat suudelleet suurieleisesti keskellä katua ja että juoru siitä tavoittaisi hänen korvansa puoleenpäivään mennessä eikä tekisi häntä lainkaan iloisemmaksi. Juuri nyt ainoa asia, josta hän piittasi, oli se, että jotenkin hänen vanhin ja nyttemmin ainoa poikansa oli jälleen kerran onnistunut purjehtimaan avioliiton sataman ohi. Ja tällä kertaa hän oli ollut aivan varma! Hän oli jo suunnitellut ruokalistankin, vieraat oli lähestulkoon kutsuttu ja Orion oli ylipuhuttu tyhjentämään kaappinsa vanhoista kirjoitelmista, jotta nuoripari pääsisi muuttamaan talon suurimpaan makuuhuoneeseen. Kaikki oli ollut valmista, mutta Alice Prewett oli huiputtanut häntä.  
  
Walburga ei tiennyt, että Orion istui kirjastossa nojatuolissaan selkä jäykkänä ja ranskalainen klassikko nurin päin sylissään ja oli kuullut Grimmauld Placen portailla käydyn keskustelun kokonaisuudessaan. Hän ei myöskään tiennyt, että toisin kuin hän, Orion suostui saman tien antamaan tilaa kummalliselle aavistukselle, että ehkä Alice Prewettiä ei ollutkaan syyttäminen vaan heitä oli huiputtanut itse asiassa heidän ainoa poikansa Sirius. Walburgalla ei ollut aavistustakaan, että Orion päätti antaa uuden mahdollisuuden sekä ranskalaiselle klassikolle että Siriukselle, joka ilmiselvästi halusi välttyä kaikelta siltä, mitä vanhemmat hänelle toivoivat, mutta olihan sitä elämässä muutakin. Kenties Siriuksesta tulisi jonain päivänä vaikkapa menestyvä seikkailukirjailija.  
  
Samalla kun Orion palautti mieleensä, miksei yleensä lukenut ranskalaisten kirjoittamia kirjoja, Walburga pyyhälsi puutarhaan, jossa Sirius oli viettänyt koko aamun sen Alice Prewettin kummallisen maalaisserkun kanssa. Walburga ei oikein ymmärtänyt, minkä takia maalaisserkku oli edelleen maisemissa, vaikka Alice oli katalasti pitänyt heitä pilkkanaan, mutta ei hän myöskään pysähtynyt pohtimaan asiaa. Hänen ei tarvinnut edes huutaa Siriusta, kun maalaisserkku jo katosi omenapuiden lomaan ja Sirius puolestaan seurasi äitiään sisälle pieneen salonkiin. Sirius näytti hämmentävän hyväntuuliselta, ilmeisesti hän ei ollut vielä kuullut uutisia.  
  
”Alice Prewett on menossa naimisiin”, Walburga sanoi. Sirius katseli häntä, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti, että vaikka pojassa oli paljon Orionin näköä, tällä kuitenkin oli ehkä äitinsä silmät. ”Hän on menossa naimisiin Frank Longbottomin kanssa.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Walburga huokaisi syvään. Samaan aikaan Orion kaatoi itselleen hieman lisää viiniä, Remus potkaisi omenan ruusupuskaan ja pohti lähettäisikö Walburga Black hetken päästä salamurhaajan vai asianajajan hänen peräänsä, Alice sovitti äitinsä hääpukua ja totesi että se oli kaunis mutta ei kovin moderni, Frank mietti oliko lehmä mahdollisesti jo poikinut ja vielä hyvin pikkuruinen Harry Potter sai alkunsa pienen mutta rakastetun puutalon yläkerrassa.  
  
”Miten niin tiedät?” Walburga kysyi, vaikka oikeastaan hän tiesi sen jo. Ehkä hän oli aina tiennyt.  
  
”Remus kertoi minulle”, Sirius sanoi hieman levottomalla äänellä, mutta hänen silmissään oli jotain hyvin vakaata. ”Alice oli Frank Longbottomin morsian jo ennen sotaa.”  
  
”Miksi ihmeessä”, Walburga aloitti ja joutui selvittelemään kurkkuaan, koska hänen äänensä kuulosti jotenkin äimistyneeltä, ”miksi ihmeessä sinä vietit koko kesän hänen kanssaan, jos kerran tiesit kaiken aikaa, että hän oli menossa naimisiin jonkun toisen kanssa?”  
  
Sirius hymyili vähän samanlaista hymyä kuin silloin, kun hän oli palannut Euroopasta ja Walburga oli lähtenyt mukaan juna-asemalle hakemaan häntä ja hän oli astunut junasta muiden laihojen, likaisten pikku sotilaiden keskellä ja katsonut äitiään silmiin ja sanonut _olen taas kotona._  
  
Walburga vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta. Alicen maalaisserkku istui tuolissa omenapuun alla ja vilkuili hermostuneen näköisenä kohti taloa.  
  
”Herra paratkoon”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Remus haluaa ehdottomasti olla Alicen häissä”, Sirius sanoi toinen suupieli hymyillen, ”ja suoraan sanottuna niin tavallaan minäkin, mutta sen jälkeen ajattelimme lähteä mantereelle joksikin aikaa, jonnekin missä kukaan ei tunne meitä.”  
  
”Mutta hopeaketut”, Walburga henkäisi.  
  
”Niiden täytyy vain tulla toimeen ilman minua”, Sirius sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään.  
  
Walburga Black alkoi olla jo vanha nainen. Hän huomasi sen seisoessaan pienen salonkinsa ikkunan vieressä ja seuratessaan, kuinka hänen vanhin ja nykyään myös ainoa poikansa käveli puutarhan poikki omenapuun alle, tarttui kaksin käsin Alice Prewettin maalaisserkkua kyynärpäistä, kiskoi tämän jaloilleen ja suuteli suoraan suulle sellaisella määrätietoisuudella, josta Walburga itse oli omana hääyönään vain haaveillut. Hän ajatteli hetken hopeakettujen perintöä, muotokuvia seinillä, suvun vanhaa ja kunnianarvoisaa nimeä, Druella Blackin naurua ja Euphemia Potterin hyväntahtoista hyväksyntää, mutta sitten järkytyksen, pettymyksen ja suoranaisen epätoivon lisäksi hänen rintakehänsä alla liikahti jotain muutakin.  
  
Hän antoi Oljolle seikkaperäiset ohjeet siitä, kuinka Alice Prewettin ja Frank Longbottomin häihin toimitettaisiin valtava kimppu Grimmauld Placen ensiluokkaisia ruusuja. Siinäpähän ihmettelisivät.


End file.
